


[podfic] oh, the night is young

by growlery



Series: the one where Morgana has Feelings (for Mithian) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithian hides from the party at Arthur's and gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] oh, the night is young

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh, the night is young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442055) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



> Created for [KISSES II](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/tag/*kisses+fest), a femmeslash podfic fest at audiofemme in celebration of the International Day of Femmeslash.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?tr0iez2rljc34la)  
mp3 / 4:33 / 4MB


End file.
